A Deck of Carnage
by Chewbaxter
Summary: Jason Todd, Better known as The Red Hood, has fallen through some kind of portal with an old rival, better known as Deathstroke. Now the two antiheroes are in a military base in another universe, with people and heroes they have never heard of before. Some more than others. They must work together to get home and, maybe even save it. Please R&R if you have the time.
1. Hellos and Goodbyes

**_Good morning/afternoon/evening Sir or Madam. My name is Chewbaxter. This is the first fanfiction that I have published. I have done others, but I don't talk about them. They were not as good as I thought they would be. This, however I hope is good enough for using. The first chapter is short, and I will start work on the next chapter after the first is complete._**

**_Please, if somebody is inspired by this story and wants to create fan art behind it, go ahead, I just ask that you go to my Tumblr (Link on my profile), and send me a ask first, stating what you want to see in this story, and what you want to draw as a fan art. I will confirm if this is suitable to the story or not there._**

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I do not own any of these characters except for my own OCs. The Red Hood and Deathstroke are owned by DC, and Agent Venom is owned by Marvel Comics. **_

A Deck of Carnage.

Chapter 1: Hellos and Goodbyes

8:34 PM: The Outlaws' hideout/Jason's Bunker #6

Jason was, for once in his life, happy. Roy Harper had 'intercepted' a rumour that Wade Wilson was out in on the streets again, but was staying away from Gotham for a time. This was an opportunity for a little rematch. Right now he was getting ready for this, getting a map of the area he thought he might be in and loading as much pistol ammo that was carry able.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Roy asked Jason as he picked up his two pistols and placed them in their holsters.

"This is Deathstroke we're talking here Roy, we used to be sparring partners before he betrayed me for a job four years back. Somebody pays for his release that means he's working a job for them, basic rules of bounty work. This map I've drawn out shows the area he's most likely to be. The harbour always has people doing deals and jobs for people like Slade. All I'm doing is finding him, taking out the guy he's working for and then taking down the bastard once and for all. "Jason replied in a tone a lot like his former mentor.

Roy was dumbstruck.

"So, in short, Yes. You do want to go after Deathstroke. The man who has killed so many people for money."

"Yes."

Roy sighed and turned away from his friend. The ginger knew when Jason was set on something and there was nothing he could do to stop him. He was about to leave Jason to finish packing when he heard him say:

"I know your worried Harper, don't hide it."

Roy turned around again and frowned. "It just took me a while to decide."

"Decide what?"

"This is going to be one of those missions where I'm risking my life. If I'm not back by tomorrow midnight, then assume me dead. If that happens, contact The Batcave. You know where my communicators are so that won't be a problem. Once that's done…" Jason suddenly choked, which Roy had never seen him do once in ever knowing him.

"Once that's done, Kori is in charge." He said his sad expression turning into his familiar smug smile.

Roy's reaction was not what Jason expected.

"You Bastard! I actually thought you were gonna say something nice for once!" He yelled. Jason had seen Roy angry, but never this angry. This little prank of his had gone completely wrong.

"I'm sorry Roy." He said after a short silence. "I honestly thought you could take a joke like that."

"Yeah well the way you've been acting these past few months, leavin' us to do a rescue mission with Batgirl and Red Robin, to save Batman and then you went to fucking Metropolis and teamed with SUPERGIRL!"

Jason was surprised at Roy's sudden anger. This was usually the point in which he would remind him that he did these things to give him and Kori time away from missions, but he then realized he had been away for months and that probably made (one of) them bored of sex.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. I don't like to act serious before I do shit like this. It's I got around being scared while patrolling Gotham all while I was Robin. Bad habit." He sighed and hoped that Roy would forgive him. There was another silence, about a minute and a half this time, which gave Jason a way out of the silent treatment.

"Tell you what, When I get back-"

"_IF, _you get back." Roy interrupted quickly.

"When I get back I'll allow you to take the team on _ANY _mission, YOU want. You'll be in charge, I won't lecture you, or leave half way through or take over if you fuck up, it'll be completely your game." Jason finished. He knew Roy had wanted this, and he was playing a huge game of chance to see if he would take it the right way.

"And I'll be completely in charge of the mission?" He asked.

"One hundred and ten percent in charge." Jason replied.

Roy was silent for a third time. Jason could hear the hideouts pipes whining, which meant Kori was taking a shower. Roy wouldn't miss that for the world.

Finally he turned; "Alright, fine." The tattooed ginger said with a childish smile on his face. HE had something planned. Jason hated it when he had something planned, because it always meant that he was going to hate it.

Jason walked up to him to shake his hand. Roy gripped it aggressively, continuing the childish smile as some kind of gloat.

"I have big plans, Todd. When you get back I'm gonna make you regret this decision." He said as he let go and started to walk out.

"We will see Harper. We will see."

The door closed, and Jason continued to pack, and wondered what kind of job Deathstroke was doing right now.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

Chapter 2: Reunited

9:15: New York Harbour

Slade was bored already. While he was glad to be out of Arkham once again and on the pay, but his employee had put him on basic guard duty. It was like he thought he was some kind of bloody dog, and he had just got him from the pound. Every time he asks if he can do something, all he hears in return is:

"Patience, Mr Wilson, you will soon have something to do." Which was a complete lie. Slade was not some hired muscle like Bane or Killer Croc. He was a mercenary, a hired gun a killer! The least he could do was know what the guy was working on!

"Hey doc, why bother hiring us when you got the best guy in the business to do this for you?" some other worker cried, most likely one of the actual guards on the perimeter.

"Because Mr Wilson has better things to do then guard from the outside. And once this machine is done, then he'll be paid for his services." The Doctor's calm voice replied.

Slade looked at the guard. He knew that they hated guarding outside because a hero like The Bat or a Green Lantern could take them all down instantly. If they were to be attacked, _He _was their last line of defence. With his mask on, he looked like he was ready for anything at any time, which was true even if the mask was off. He would know if they were being attacked, even if they were silent.

Even so, he was still bored out of his mind.

He was about to let the doctor know this, but before he could even open his mouth, the man turned around.

"Mr Wilson, I'm aware of your boredom, but you really don't have to show it by distracting me with my work. I promise, once-"

"The machine is done I'll be paid for my services? Yeah, you already said that." Slade interrupted. "Sorry Doc, but an Aussies' gotta do what an Aussies' gotta do to live, and if I ain't doing something practical, then I'm no use to you." He started to get up. He knew what would happen, he could see it in the corner of his eye, the doctor's mind working to figure out a way to get him to stay. He loved it when they did that. Slade was very close to the exit when he heard them. Three gun shots from the other side of the building, a muffled shout, and machine gun fire. He froze, turning to look at his employer.

"Looks like you will be getting your piece of action that you wanted Mr Wilson." He said, showing a wide grin with teeth sticking out. He knew it was coming, he just wanted to see his reaction. Even Slade couldn't predict the shots. But he could predict who it was. The shots finally stopped and Slade walked back in to the warehouse to concentrate. He sat back down, closed his eyes and began.

The shots came from the back of the building, which was in the same direction as office buildings and construction sites. The shot could have come from either one of these two.

But it is unlikely that it came from the inside of an office building because a. they would be able to see him through the window and be, he would have heard the glass of the building shatter before and after. So the shot came from the top of an office building. Which narrows down the options of who fired it in the first place.

Obviously, it's none of the big three, Superman, Batman or Wonder Woman, but it could be Green Arrow, on one of his big trips around the USA, cleaning up where the League forgets about, but it's unlikely. Arrow sticks to Star City and likes to keep away from the sea in case he loses arrows. So cross him out.

Next is his former protégé, Arsenal. Same, book of tricks, less of a hit record. He doesn't usually hit places like his but when he does he doesn't go alone. Which is possible because he's part of Outlaw team with-

No.

No, it can't be him.

It makes sense but it can't…

Shit.

Slade opened his eyes. He knew who it was.

"Doctor Strange. Find me the best sniper rifle and allow me access to the roof." He said, standing up and walking out. "The Red Hood has come to play with me again."

9:15: New York City Business District,

Jason dismounted his motor bike outside of an abandoned building site. Perfect for a distraction. He started to climb the scaffolding, locating the best spot to find the warehouse where Slade was hiding. Jason thanked himself for remembering his grapple for once in his life, because he always forgot during missions with Kori and Roy. Something in that argument with Roy made him remember it last minute.

Strange.

Jason still didn't have his helmet on. Until he had killed someone he didn't usually put it on. That was a rule he had even before Bruce knew he was back. He cast the thought aside. He didn't want to think of him or the rest of the "family". Now was time for his own work. Jason pulled out binoculars from his coat. Looking down on the warehouses, he could only see on that was majorly guarded. He couldn't see inside though, which meant this wasn't a mobster job.

What was Slade doing? Where was he? He couldn't be inside, could he? It made sense for him to be doing something outside, not stuck _IN _the warehouse. No, he would be put as a last defence, not out front where he could be shot down easily. No matter. Jason would find him eventually and he would get revenge.

The guards had an obvious path, but Jason took his time to find a guard who was definitely dumb enough to not look up in his direction. This took several minutes because while the guards did look in the direction on the construction site, Jason made sure not to be spotted. Finally, a guard passed his range of shot and paused to look at the ocean from where he was. It would the last thing he saw.

Jason shot his two pistols thrice, hitting the guard's head twice and once in the neck. He wasn't even aiming in that area. Jason jumped down from where he was. The other guards were already at the body and had fired shot at the general area, hiding there was not an option. He landed and rolled, putting his helmet on instantly afterwards. They would know who he was once he emerged.

Know that he had killed one of the guards, there was no point doing a stealth move and taking them down one by one with silencers. Jason would kill them swiftly and then find Slade. It was simple, it was easy.

It was actually rather boring.

Jason, now Red Hood, ran out of his cover, shooting the rest of his ammo into the guards still firing at the building site. Four of them went down with bullets in them, the other two ran for cover before it was too late them.

"Fucking Red Hood!" one of the guards said as they ran back. "How the hell did he find us?"

Jason smiled under his mask, he loved it when they asked that. He ran to them to see where they hid, shooting at them and missing them on purpose, to put them in a self-illusion that they could beat him. It worked back then and it worked now.

"The Legendary Red Hood can't aim at us when running? Ha! I can't believe you haven't been killed yet."

Usually Jason would stay quiet at a comment like that, but for some reason, he snapped. He jumped out and shot at where the remaining guards were hiding. Three shots wasted. He had two shots left in his left gun, his right was empty. He had to make the shots count.

"C'mon Hoodie, aim for once in your life!" The voice rang out again. Jason swapped the guns around quickly, and climbed the perimeter fence. The two guards got out of their hiding place slowly, waiting for him to jump out and shoot from below. Jason got a clean single shot on the first guard in the head, jumping down to land on the other.

"To answer your question on how I found you? None of your business. To answer your little taunt; I'm surprised too. Shame that won't last long." Jason whispered to the final guard before snapping his neck. He got up and shot him blank in the stomach. He was glad that was over with.

_***BANG***_

A shot from the roof of the warehouse. A sniper to be exact.

"There you are." Jason said under his breath. Slade was out in the open.

His time was now.

He reloaded quickly, firing in the direction of the sniper shot. He knew he didn't have a clear shot, but it was better to let him know that he didn't get the shot either, than stay quiet and let him assume that he did.

_***BANG***_

Another shot. The bullet was only a few inches off him. He was teasing him.

"There's no point in doing this Slade." Jason shouted up as he continued to run. "You know what I'm here for!"

Silence.

Usually Slade would have fired another shot. Jason stopped to look at the roof. There was a sniper rifle with a stand, but no man to fire it. Slade had moved. That was bad.

He could be anywhere. Jason stood his ground. If he was going to have to fight him, he wouldn't do it on Slade's terms.

"C'mon then you Australian bastard, fight me now!"

A shadow came from his left, with a pistol and mask on. It wasn't Slade, but it was practice all the same. Jason jumped over the man, landing behind him and shooting him point blank in the back of the head.

"You've gotten better kid." A voice rang out. It was Slade's, but Jason had no clue where it came from. He didn't want to look panicked, but he couldn't help it. He felt pathetic. Suddenly, he heard a sword unsheathe behind him. He turned to face Slade, holding Bo-staff in one hand and his sword in another.

"Let's see if you're good enough to finish."

Slade threw his sword at him. Jason caught the hilt, got in a fighting stance and prepared for a tough fight. He'd fought Tim Drake with a Bo-staff before, but he fought in a different style to Slade. He knew if that if he started to get the upper hand, Slade would switch fighting styles.

Jason ran at him while spinning the sword to gain momentum, slamming it down on the staff with a powerful strike. The staff and sword locked for three seconds before Slade threw him off, jumped over him and struck to his back. Jason was ready for this and blocked it, but only just. He was now in a more vulnerable position, which Slade exploited instantly.

"You've been practicing with swords." He said as they both moved away and started circling each other. "Good. Last time we did this you were pathetic with a blade unless it was a knife."

"Same principle, shorter blade, that's what I say." Jason responded. He knew going in first was a death sentence. Slade had his left hand by his pistol holster and was getting ready to pull it out. He had to slip away and attack him in the shadows. Jason reached into his jacket and threw down a smoke bomb, jumping out just in time to run into cover. He threw the sword in another direction, even though Slade would just pick it back up and ignore it.

"You can't hide forever kid. I've been in every hiding spot this place can offer, I'll find you eventually."

"That's the point, old man." Jason responded while changing cover. "I'm a step ahead of you."

Slade started to laugh. He knew something Jason didn't. Another bad sign. The laughter went on for a minute, and then stopped. Then he heard it.

A ticking noise.

Slade had explosives all around the perimeter, and he was sitting on one. Jason ran out of cover, trying to outrun the inevitable explosion on the way, but it was too late. The bomb that was in his cover exploded a metre from where he was. The recoil of the explosion was too much for Jason, even with his body armour on it still hurt. Jason flew towards the warehouse wall back-first, with his head coming straight after. His helmet had been cracked. He could feel the cold wind on his head, his hair sticking out. Slade was walking over slowly, He knew Jason was too weak to do anything, he could finish him easily.

"C'mon kid, say this has never happened to you before."

"Shut up." Jason spat at him. He was losing consciousness from internal bleeding. Jason started to hear him. The laughter. He saw a crowbar instead of Slade's sword. He couldn't shake it off.

"I would kill you right here, but my boss wants you alive. You know the Bat, and you're in a bad way. Once you fix him up, you'll owe him, and you can tell him all of your secrets, Jason."

With that Jason lost consciousness.

He wished that had happened the first time.


End file.
